


Mother Baphomet.

by SlavicChurro



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlavicChurro/pseuds/SlavicChurro
Summary: This story is generally just a way for me to write about Areania, aka mother Baphomet. I make no promises that this will be any good.





	Mother Baphomet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ao3. I hope you'll some what enjoy it.

With every angel comes a role, and with every role comes a task. With every task, there's a passion. Areania was no older than a cherub when she was assigned to her task, that task strangely enough being to take care of other cherubs. Areania grew up with the role, never being able to depart from it, for it was God himself who chose her to said task. This task was never one she could complete, for cherubs bred from married angels rapidly, thus leading to so many to be taught and watched over by the many care takers that surrounded Areania. 

As a young girl, Areania came to enjoy the adorable chubby cherubs, " Cher-chubs " she would call them. The little giggles and adorable spittle that would gather at their bottom lip always left her heart wanting to take care of more. As time went on however...She grew a desire to have her own baby to take care of. However care takers were not allowed to enjoy such a fate, despite it being a paradise. Areania was still maturing angel, and her body was still developing. While time seemed irrelevant in heaven, it felt like the desire would not shake for eons.

Eventually, Areania came to realize that to have her own baby, she would have to defy God himself. Sex before marriage was the biggest sin for angels, and rarely did God ever let it slide by without consequence. However..the desire in her heart burned and ached..she felt as if fate was wrong, and that her task had to have been assigned to the wrong angel. Sure she was perfectly cut out for caring for cherubs, but that's what she was raised to do; what difference would it make if she tried something different? 

As the night dawned on heaven, all the cherubs were put to sleep. The care takers were never allowed to leave their quarters, after all, they had everything they needed, and had plenty of food and comfort. Many care takers slept at this time, all but one. Areania stared up at the puffy clouded ceiling, her bed softer than angel feathers. "Was I truly given the right task?" She thought to herself, huffing tiredly. 

Archangels always watched over every inch of heaven, making sure everything stayed in order while in paradise, thus leaving angels to a strict curfew; anyone caught was better off heading back to their quarters. Areania soon sighed to herself, getting out of bed and heading outside. She stumbled through the campus of the care takers, her mind scrambling to put the pieces together. 

" What are you doing up at such an hour? " An archangel asked her, his face concealed by the bright glow of his halo. " I seek guidance..I wish to know if I was meant for my task, " she said, soon sitting down on a cloudy bench. " Of course you are meant for your task..you've been here forever , young one. " The archangel said, taking a seat next to her. " What makes you question such a thing ? "

Areania froze up slightly, knowing that even if she lied, the archangel would know. They know everything, especially if someone is lying. " Well..I want to be a mother, " she admitted, pulling her straight black locks from her face, her golden orbs glossing over at the light of his halo. The archangel cocked his head, " why would you want something that wasn't meant for you? Your fate is decided already, young one, surely you aren't thinking about defying our Lord and his oh so holy laws...? "

Anxiety rose in her system, a nervous laugh leaving her lips. " Now I would never defy God but...I wish to change my fate..maybe bend a few rules. " Areania said, sighing. Silence rang in her ears as the archangel thought it over..her reasoning seemed different from others, and he had yet to even hear a sin escape the poor woman's lips. " Perhaps I could help you.." he whispered, " you'd just have to stay quiet about it. " Her heart raced, a blush rising to her cheeks, " H-help me how ? " She asked, " you aren't planning on..doing that with me..are you ? " 

The archangel sighed, " Of course not, I'm as faithful as a dog to God, and I could never defy him. However.." he started, " I could bring you to Earth..but I won't be able to protect you once you're there, " he stated, holding his hand to her, " do you trust me, young one ? " Tears pricked her eyes as her hand held his, a small nod being all he needed to guide her up to her feet, his wings soon spreading as he launched the two of them into the air. 

Stars twinkled, different hums and tunes resonating from them. Areania peered at heaven, watching the cloudy land get smaller as they went higher and higher. Darkness soon began to eat away at their light, leaving only their halos to light the way, starts only being helpful somewhat. " This is beautiful.." she mumbled out, her eyes sparkling at the surreal sight of space. 

" This is the Milky Way..this was all created by God..and I have no doubt all the other galaxies are his work too. " The archangel commented, starting to fly towards the blue and green covered planet named Earth. " It's rare that I get to come here...if anything it's a break from my duties. " Areania smiled at his words, enjoying his somewhat care free attitude. Suddenly, a strong pull began to swell the pair near the Earth's atmosphere, heat beginning to rise against them, however angels were never fazed by fire, nor heat, never having something sinful to associate it with. 

Soon, the archangel landed onto the tan grainy land..a bit of a desert honestly. Areania looked around, a smile tugging at her lip happily, " so what's this place like? Is it paradise?" She asked, tilting her head. " Everyone here is a sinner, " he said bluntly, releasing Areania from his grasp. The woman furrowed her brows in confusion, " W-Well what does that make me ?" She asked worriedly, " you're still an angel, young one. However..soon you will be a sinner like them. You are going against God..but with a passion. I will not stop your passions. " He said, his wings soon spreading wide, " I must go..the other archangels will notice I'm gone if I don't get back quickly. " And with that, his wings launched him into the air at light's speed, leaving sand to follow on the strong winds it left. 

" I'm on my own now.." Areania said to herself, sighing slightly as she began to walk east.


End file.
